


[Podfic] Crutch

by AlessNox



Series: Podfics by AlessNox [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Alternating, Podfic & Podficced Works, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of season 1 Sherlock told through alternating viewpoints.<br/>(Although they collectively tell a story, each chapter stands on its own.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invalid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crutch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633781) by [AlessNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox). 



John Watson has been invalided back from Afghanistan but doesn't know what to do with his life.

[Part 1](http://narya.net/download/crutch1.mp3)


	2. Meeting

Sherlock Holmes is busy with a case when Mike walks through the door with Dr. John Watson.

[Part 2](http://narya.net/download/crutch2A.mp3)


	3. Observations

Lestrade tells the story of A Study in Pink.

_(Deepest apologies for the accent.)_

[Part 3](http://narya.net/download/crutch3A.mp3)


End file.
